


Resistance is Futile

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: First Time, M/M, Predator/Prey, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did John think he could resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance is Futile

Summary: Why did John think he could resist?

Resistance is Futile  
by PattRose

 

Dorian stared across the bullpen and watched his partner. John was going to be his. John was going to fight him on it, because that's what John did. Dorian would not give in.

John looked over at Dorian and saw an odd look on his partner’s face and began to worry. It almost looked predatory. _He doesn't do guys, Kennex. So don't even dream about it._

Dorian walked over to John and whispered, "In the car, now."

John broke speed records getting down to the parking garage. He figured who was he to argue? Dorian was in charge. John always listened to his partner. Well, most of the time, anyhow.

Dorian climbed into the car, shutting the door softly and again, whispered, "Resistance is futile."

Poor John came in his jeans and knew he was in big time trouble. _Hot damn._

The end


End file.
